<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Squirrel/Bramble Stories by lovefaun</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26005981">Squirrel/Bramble Stories</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovefaun/pseuds/lovefaun'>lovefaun</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Warriors - Erin Hunter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family, Family Fluff, Fluff, Mostly any other character in this is super minor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:15:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,784</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26005981</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovefaun/pseuds/lovefaun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Some stories centered around Bramblestar and Squirrelflight. Some chapters will be connected—I will tell you if it’s another part to a previous chapter, or if it’s a stand alone chapter. Most planned chapters so far all contain fluff involving Bramble/Squirrel and sometimes the kits. </p><p>This is my own version of the canon. Though it doesn’t stray far from what it is originally, there are still a few things changed, though minor.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Brambleclaw/Squirrelflight (Warriors)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Squirrel/Bramble Stories</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Brambleclaw peeked outside of the warrior’s den, his yellow gaze peering across the clearing as far as he could see. His ears twitched with each sound of a cat sleeping around him. He hadn’t been awake for very long. The moment he’d woken up, he had sleepily shifted in his nest and turned to nuzzle closer to his mate, but had been disappointed when his nose had met cold, empty air instead of the warm, fluffy, red fur of Squirrelflight. Ever since he remembered she was gone, he hadn’t been able to go back to sleep.</p><p>In fact, every night was rough.</p><p>He didn’t tend to worry about her too much, but slipping away from the Clan without at least telling him first was unusual for her. It was also unusual for her to leave in general, especially for so long. Leafpool had disappeared as well, but he wasn’t worried. He knew she was out looking for a certain herb, though she did not specify which one.</p><p>Squirrelflight, though? Leafpool did not say that her sister was going with her, and the red she-cat had left without another word. The two had been gone for half a moon now, and the deputy didn’t even know if they were <i>together</i>.</p><p>Brambleclaw was starting to worry now, and he felt it was justifiable.</p><p>He lifted his head, tail lashing anxiously. Where could she be?</p><p>“Can you stop moving your tail?” A voice grumbled from behind him. Brambleclaw turned, looking to see the source of the voice, Dustpelt, curled up. “You’re hitting me in the face.” The older warrior hadn’t even opened his eyes when he addressed the deputy.</p><p>“Sorry,” Brambleclaw sputtered out, moving his bushy tail. “I just can’t sleep. Squirrelflight’s been gone for—“</p><p>“Hey, it’s too late in the night for you to be doing this,” Dustpelt complained groggily. Brambleclaw’s whiskers twitched at the tom’s bluntness. He knew the older warrior hadn’t meant it harshly.</p><p>Understandably, Dustpelt was groggy and exhausted. Ever since he learned that Ferncloud was due to start kitting soon, he was almost constantly running in and out of the nursery to check on her, day and night. The expecting queen actually had to force him to get some rest.</p><p>“Sorry,” Brambleclaw apologized again.</p><p>Dustpelt seemed to have realized how rude his sentence had come across as. “I understand, Brambleclaw, but at least go out outside if you can’t sleep,” the tom corrected himself with a quiet meow. Brambleclaw wondered if it was because he was truly apologetic, or if it was because the older tom suddenly remembered he was talking to the deputy.</p><p>The brown tabby didn’t care either way. “Okay,” he said plainly. He stood up from his nest, shaking his pelt out, ruffled with sleep. He shouldered his way out of the den, paws meeting the cold snow that covered the ground with a soft <i>crunch</i>. </p><p>The young warrior sniffed the ground. He couldn’t even smell the soil underneath it. He wondered how long the snow would last.</p><p>His eyes flickered across the camp, as if he expected his mate to be hiding away in some corner, playfully waiting for him to find her. In reality, she was nowhere to be found.</p><p>Brambleclaw had a slight frustration with his mate’s father, who had also become his own father-like figure through his and Squirrelflight’s mateship. Firestar hardly seemed worried about either of them. He knew where Leafpool was, but did he know where Squirrelflight was as well? Every time Brambleclaw brought it up, the leader would dismiss it, and indirectly have the tom focus on his deputy duties instead.</p><p>Brambleclaw knew that Firestar wasn’t avoiding the topic purposefully out of malicious intention. He knew his mate’s father just trusted his two daughters to return safely, but the brown tabby still couldn’t help but grow frustrated. Firestar wouldn’t even talk about it! </p><p>Brambleclaw restlessly dug his claws in the snow, digging small holes. He shuddered when the cold made him feel sensitive underneath his nails.</p><p>Irritated with the snow, he considered trying to go back to sleep in the den, but shook his head to himself. Instead, he padded to the entrance, relieving Stormfur of his guard duties with a friendly, dismissive meow. The gray tom blinked at him gratefully and the two touched muzzles before Stormfur padded off to sleep.</p><p>Stormfur had been working hard the past few moons to prove that his and Brook’s place in ThunderClan was not a mistake. Brambleclaw felt that relieving him of his hard work for the time being was a kind offer. Especially when, if the brown tom wasn’t going to sleep, he may as well do something productive.</p><p>He kept his ears pricked forward and his eyes wide, scanning the territory as far as he could see. There seemed to be no trouble. He raised a paw to lick it and begin washing himself, but was abruptly stopped by the sound of snow crunching outside the camp’s entrance. The sound filled the overall silence of the night. Brambleclaw’s ears flickered, his eyes widening when he realized there was more than one source to the noise.</p><p>Whoever it was, they were coming, and they were going to be here <i>quick</i>.</p><p><i>Intruders!</i> His mind raced with thoughts and scenarios. Did he have time to grab other cats for backup? Was there going to be a raid? Would they plow right through him and kill him anyways?</p><p>Letting his thoughtful decision making overtake him, it was too late to make a choice when the group of intruders raced up to him. With a hiss, Brambleclaw fluffed out his long pelt until he was intimidatingly large, rearing back on his hind legs and raising a paw with his claws unsheathed, ready to beat it down on the head of whichever cat decided to mess with him first. He wasn’t letting anyone get into his camp!</p><p>When one cat stepped forward, his eyes blinded with rage, he nearly brought his outstretched paw down when an urgent, familiar voice snapped him out of a battle-ready trance. “Brambleclaw!” the mew was surprised, and the deputy ached at the hint of fearfulness laced in the tone. </p><p>Landing back on his four legs, Brambleclaw willed his fur to lie flat. “Squirrelflight?”</p><p>Squirrelflight’s fur had rose in alarm, but it began to flatten as well. “By StarClan, Brambleclaw! You scared me! With a pelt like that you’ll scare off every prey on the territory and ThunderClan will starve, you big lug!” There was a slight irritation in her voice from the fright, though it was still fond.</p><p>Brambleclaw felt heated embarrassment underneath his coat as it spread across his skin. “Sorry,” he mewed for the third time that night. “I just didn’t expect...I heard footsteps and I thought there was an attack, I didn’t know that you...” His voice quieted as he struggled to find words, but failed. Instead, he moved to step forward to nuzzle Squirrelflight to show how happy he was she had returned, but stopped when he heard a frightened squeak.</p><p>Not one, but several.</p><p>Brambleclaw jolted back, surprised, peering down at Squirrelflight’s legs. Hiding between her legs were three kits. Wide, newly opened eyes stared up at him fearfully. One of the kittens was gazing slightly to the left of him.</p><p>Brambleclaw looked back up, mouth agape, his gaze meeting Squirrelflight. He blinked dumbly. </p><p>Before he had the chance to say anything, Leafpool was rushing in behind her sister. The deputy hadn’t even noticed she was with her to begin with.</p><p>“Quick, to the nursery,” the medicine cat meowed to her sister, barely noticing the tom. “We need to warm them up.”</p><p>Brambleclaw’s ears twitched. “Hey, wait—“</p><p>“There is <i>no</i> waiting. They will freeze if they’re out here any longer!” Leafpool snapped. Her gaze softened when she met Brambleclaw’s eyes. “I’m sorry, Brambleclaw. We’ll explain later. It’s been a long journey. Come on, we need you to help us.”</p><p>Brambleclaw nodded, following the two silently to the nursery. </p><p>“Come on,” Leafpool mewed urgently as Squirrelflight flopped on the ground, the three kits huddled close. “Lick their fur in the wrong direction. It’ll warm them.”</p><p>Brambleclaw obeyed the medicine cat’s orders, peering down. He took the closest kit, a golden tabby, and began to lick his short, soft coat. He felt warmth gradually spread through the kit’s cold body. The golden kit mewled in protest, trying to scramble from his tongue.</p><p>“Hush,” Squirrelflight whispered to the kit in a tone that Brambleclaw had never heard from her before. It sounded motherly and reminded him of his own mother, Goldenflower. A feeling deep within him made his heart pang as he found himself missing her presence, but he realized there was no time to think about it now as he was warped back to reality.</p><p>“He won’t hurt you,” Squirrelflight had continued speaking while Brambleclaw was lost in his thoughts. When the tabby tom was back in the present, he watched as the red she-cat gently scooted the yellow kit back towards him. Afterwards, she bent her head to lick a black kit.</p><p>Brambleclaw got back to licking the golden kit with noticeable less resistance than before. The three of them licked each kit until they had fallen asleep, their fur sticking up wrongly. </p><p>Brambleclaw noticed as Leafpool let out a heavy sigh of relief as they finished. He wondered why she had been so especially worried.</p><p>“Squirrelflight?” the tabby tom mewed uncertainly, finally breaking the silence. He kept his voice quiet enough as to not disturb the other queens.</p><p>“Go on,” Leafpool breathed, giving Squirrelflight a pointed gaze. “I’ll watch them. Talk to him.”</p><p>Squirrelflight gave her one look before she nodded, leaving the spot where the three kits had curled up close to her stomach. He gave the medicine cat one curious look as she situated herself in her sister’s previous spot. Without another word, the tom followed his mate into the clearing.</p><p>“Brambleclaw...” Squirrelflight began, turning to look at the tom as he trotted behind her. He could tell she was struggling for words. What was so hard to say?</p><p>“Where’d you find the kits?” Brambleclaw decided to help her along by prompting her words out, asking the questions first.</p><p>“Brambleclaw...”</p><p>“I mean, ThunderClan needs new kits, but...”</p><p>“Brambleclaw.”</p><p>“It’s just so unexpected. I didn’t know where you went! I missed you so much, Squirrelflight. I wished you had told me where you’d gone, I—“</p><p>“Brambleclaw!” Squirrelflight’s sharp voice cut the brown tom off. His mouth closed and he looked at her sheepishly. She breathed in deeply before meowing.</p><p>“The kits are <i>mine</i>.”</p><p>The tom didn’t know what he expected as an answer, but it wasn’t that. His ears pinned back sadly. “Oh...Um. Who—“</p><p>“They’re <i>ours</i>, Brambleclaw. Ours.”</p><p>Brambleclaw stared at her, dumbfounded. <i>What?</i></p><p>The tom could sense a joy bubbling in his chest, feeling close to bursting. He kept his cool, but he couldn’t suppress his happiness in the way his whiskers twitched. “Squirrelflight, I...I didn’t even notice..! I feel so stupid!”</p><p>“It’s okay,” Squirrelflight responded. “I didn’t either! Imagine how I felt!” She had hesitated for a brief moment before speaking, but the tom didn’t pay much attention.</p><p>No longer able to hold his excitement, he brushed his muzzle against hers happily. He rubbed his cheeks against her own, happily circling her, his body pressed close to her’s as he stepped around her. His large tail ran along her back. “Oh, I wish I had been there. I feel like I should have known. It’d been so long, I thought we’d never have...” Brambleclaw’s voice trailed off. Instead of continuing with his words, he only bumped his head against her cheek, a loud, thundering purr rumbling from deep in his throat. </p><p>He purred so loudly, he was sure even RiverClan could hear his happiness and joy from across the lake. </p><p>Brambleclaw barely paid attention to the way Squirrelflight hardly reacted. When their eyes met, he noticed a slight guilt, but he didn’t question it. He only assumed it was leftover feelings from leaving the Clan so suddenly.</p><p>“There’s a problem, though,” Squirrelflight mewed, her voice uncertain. Brambleclaw stepped back and peered at her, his ears flattened in worry. He didn’t want to hear any bad news. Not yet.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“I...I can’t produce any milk,” Squirrelflight’s tail flicked. “I don’t know why. <i>We</i> don’t know; Leafpool’s tried everything to help me, but...”</p><p>Brambleclaw sighed, slightly relieved it wasn’t anything that bad. He expected worse. “Ferncloud is kitting very soon. She’s already starting to produce.”</p><p>Squirrelflight let out a breath she didn’t know she’d been holding. Brambleclaw could see her relief, but it didn’t seem right. There was something she wasn’t telling him, and he didn’t know what.</p><p>“Squirrelflight, I...” Brambleclaw breathed in the silence. “I don’t know what to say.”</p><p>“You don’t have to say anything, dumb furball. I know you’re happy,” Squirrelflight laughed halfheartedly. She gave him a sheepish look before playfully flicking him on the nose with her tail. She changed suddenly as if she was straightening up an act. With a purr, she pressed her muzzle to Brambleclaw’s, giving the side of it a quick lick. “I’m happy too.”</p><p>“Can I stay with you in the nursery tonight?” Brambleclaw asked hopefully, their foreheads pressed together. If she refused, they both knew he would start pleading in this situation, perhaps proving to be more stubborn than Squirrelflight had been as an apprentice.</p><p>“Yeah, if you promise not to bother them—<i>or</i> me!” Squirrelflight narrowed her eyes at him playfully. As if on cue, she yawned. “I’m very tired. It’s been rough.”</p><p>Brambleclaw pressed against her side, intertwining their tails. “How was your kitting?” he asked, as if he hadn’t even heard her earlier. “No complications? Are the kits healthy? Does Leafpool need to know anything?”</p><p>“Brambleclaw!” Squirrelflight cut in with a mew, throwing him a look. “Great StarClan! You act like my father. He always fussed over Sandstorm when I was a kit.” </p><p>Brambleclaw’s nose twitched. “Right,” he breathed, calming down. He had to trust his mate to tell him or her sister if something was wrong. “I’m sorry.”</p><p>“It’s okay,” she gave him a lick on his cheek. “I know this is sudden and different for you. I just want some rest now.”</p><p>Brambleclaw suddenly remembered Leafpool. “Right! We should go relieve her. I’m sure she would like some rest too.” The tabby tom was quick to head over to the nursery. He poked his head in the den, spotting Leafpool curled up around the sleeping kits.</p><p>If he didn’t know any better, he’d almost say the medicine cat looked like a peaceful, loving mother in that exact moment.</p><p>“Leafpool,” he called quietly, careful to not disturb the little sleeping three. Fortunately, only Leafpool raised her head, stirring from his voice. “Squirrelflight’s coming back now.”</p><p>The brown and white tabby stood to her feet and stretched her limbs, careful to step around the tiny bodies that had been nuzzled into her stomach. “Don’t wake them,” she warned as she passed Brambleclaw and his mate. “You’ll never be able to get them back to sleep!”</p><p>Before Leafpool left, Brambleclaw saw her give her sister one long look that was unreadable to him, not able to view her expression from his position. He didn’t let it bother him as he quietly stepped around to the nest that the kits were in. Leafpool must have gotten fresh moss when they had exited. It was even lined with feathers.</p><p>“We’ll worry about milk when the sun rises,” the tabby tom whispered as Squirrelflight stepped into place, carefully settling down among her kits. Brambleclaw curled up on the other side of the kits. The two warriors’ tails twisted together, their heads pressed together. The three sleeping kits were nestled in between them.</p><p>Brambleclaw wanted to ask what their names were, but Squirrelflight had already begun to fall asleep. With a soft purr, Brambleclaw moved closer, feeling the warmth of his kits’ on his stomach. In their sleep, they instinctively either moved closer to him or Squirrelflight, seeking the warmth from either of their heated bodies.</p><p>As the tabby tom began to drift off, he let his mind wander. He pondered how things would be different from now on. He had never known Squirrelflight was going to have kits that night, much less he didn’t know she was even pregnant in the first place. He hadn’t had time to prepare for it. Would he do okay as a father?</p><p>Brambleclaw didn’t get the chance to answer his own question before the brown tabby had fallen asleep completely, walking his dreams alongside his mate and kits.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>